


She's Beauty She's Grace She'll Kiss Your Face

by Fireice217



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Boxer Mabel Pines, F/F, Fluff, Pacifica works at the mystery shack, the song Jenny by Studio Killers is in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireice217/pseuds/Fireice217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel finally come back to Gravity Falls the summer they turn sixteen. Pacifica has been working at the Mystery Shack since they left, and is having problems dealing with her crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Beauty She's Grace She'll Kiss Your Face

Pacifica was nervous. She knew Dipper and Mabel were coming back to Gravity Falls today. Stan had told her a few days earlier. She’d been working with Stan and Ford since a few months after the twins had left, around the same time she decided she wanted to be legally emancipated from her parents. Unfortunately she couldn’t start the process of emancipation until she was 16, so she started trying to save up. All of her allowance plus anything else she got went into a lockbox she kept in her car. She’d made sure all of the paperwork for the car was in her name. 

Pacifica had started working in the Mystery Shack during Christmas time the year she turned fourteen. She had wandered in one day, mostly because she didn’t want to run into anyone she knew. After she’d just wandered around in the gift shop for almost an hour, Stan had yelled at her to “buy something or start working!”. Pacifica had quickly asked what she could do, and gotten a job. Stan had tried to get out of paying her multiple times, until Ford found out and forced him to. Since the shack didn’t get much business during the year, Pacifica ended up being Ford’s assistant except for on holidays and summer, when she’d help Stan. It didn’t pay well, but she saved everything she could. Pacifica was surprised and how much she enjoyed it. Sure Stan was a con man and dishonest, but at least he was up front about it to everyone except for the people he scammed. Compared to her parents, it was a welcome break. Ford had accepted that he wasn’t always right after Weirdmageddon and acted a lot more like Dipper had. Pacifica didn’t always enjoy hunting down monsters, but at least it was exciting. This was her last summer living with her parents as well, since she turned sixteen this year.

Dipper and Mabel hadn’t been back to Gravity Falls since they’d left. Stan and Ford had made it up to California a couple times since then, but Pacifica had only heard from then once. Mabel had sent postcards to almost everyone in town a month after they left, and had sent a Christmas card as well, but that was the last time Pacifica had heard directly from her. Stan sometimes updated her on what was happening. They had been planning on coming back for at least part of the summer the next year, but Dipper had gotten into an elite science camp that went almost the entire summer, and Mabel had gone to various summer camps as well. The same thing happened the next year and the year after that. This year Dipper hadn’t been eligible for the science camp and Ford had agreed to mentor him over the summer. Mabel was going to work in the Mystery Shack, since apparently their parents hadn’t wanted them to go without doing something. 

Pacifica was still nervous about their return. She’d been on at least neutral terms with Mabel when they’d left, and almost friendly terms with Dipper. She could’ve probably been friends with Mabel- Mabel befriended almost everyone. Pacifica hadn’t figured why she hadn’t at least tried until the summer after they left. She may have had a tiny crush on Mabel. Apparently that feeling of annoyance at Mabel doing stuff had been because Pacifica liked her. Pacifica still wasn’t sure what would happen this summer, although Stan had tried to reassure her that it would be fine. Ford’s reassurance had been, “Yes, its great Dipper will be helping me out this summer and Mabel will be helping Stan so you get to decide where you want to work each day. Now I’m still figuring out this…” Pacifica hadn’t been reassured. Wendy was also returning to help in the Shack this summer, but Pacifica was working the counter while Stan picked up twins. There hadn’t been any tours yet today, since it was still the beginning of tourist season. Pacifica was bored and ansty. All she was doing was waiting for Stan to get back with Mabel and Dipper. Pacifica heard the Stanmobile pull up outside. 

“Ford! The twins are here!” Moments later the snack machine door opened and Ford stepped out. 

“Excellent! I have some calculations I wouldn’t mind running past Dipper, see what he thinks.” Ford was muttering half to himself. Pacifica rolled her eyes. As far as she knew, Dipper was even nerdier than ever before, especially after going to science camp three years in a row. The door burst open just before Ford reached it, making him jump back. 

“Grunkle Ford!” Mabel yelled hugging him. 

“Yes, hello Mabel.” Ford said patting her head carefully. Stan rolled his eyes as he came in, Dipper carrying their bags behind him. 

“Mabel, why did you throw your bag at me? You could’ve asked.” Dipper said. 

“I was excited Dipper, I wasn’t thinking! We haven’t been here in three whole years!” 

“We saw Ford two months ago Mabel.” 

“I know that was so long ago.” Mabel said dramatically waving her arms. Ford smiled slightly. 

“Dipper! It’s good to see you! I already have plans for what we might look into while you’re here, I’ve got them all pulled up downstairs. I also have some calculations I want you to see. After you’re done unpacking it’d be great if you could help me with them.” 

“Sure Grunkle Ford.” Dipper looked excited at the prospect of math this early into the summer. Pacifica was still attempting to stop her jaw from dropping. Dipper had apparently gotten his growth spurt, or at least part of it, because he was now only a little shorter than Ford. He also wasn’t as scrawny as he used to be, and his voice had apparently stopped cracking and finished changing. Mabel looked different as well. Her braces were gone, and she was definitely taller now- although not quite as tall as Pacifica she noted smugly. Mabel was wearing one of her ridiculous sweaters and a skirt. Dipper had apparently stopped wearing shorts that were too short and was wearing jeans instead, along with a t-shirt and plaid buttoned long-sleeve. He still had his hat with the pine tree on it however. While Ford, Mabel, and Dipper talked, Stan came over to the counter. 

“Any customers yet today?” Pacifica shook her head. 

“None. I almost got a couple earlier, but they were just lost.” 

“Aw come on Pacifica, ya just gotta get them lost in here.” Stan said. 

“I tried!” Stan laughed and winked. 

“Guess you’re just not as good as me yet.” He said proudly. Mabel and Dipper finally noticed that someone other than Wendy was working. 

“Pacifica?” Dipper said. Pacifica nodded mutely. Dipper looked between his grunkles confused. 

“Um, yeah, she’s been working here a couple years now.” Stan said awkwardly. 

“Yes, she’s assisted me as well.” Ford said. Dipper looked again at Pacifica and his grunkles.   
Mabel was looking around as well, although she seemed less confused than Dipper. Pacifica shrugged. 

“I needed the money.” Dipper’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out. Even Mabel seemed a bit surprised by that. 

“Oh, well that’s um great.” Dipper finally said. “You’ve been helping Grunkle Ford?” Pacifica nodded. 

“I don’t know why you want to do that all the time, those dumb monsters nearly ruined my favorite sneakers.” Pacifica said sarcastically. Dipper laughed and the tension eased. 

“You’ve been helping Grunkle Stan with the Shack?” Mabel said excitedly, “Has he let you lead tours? He says I can’t yet that I’m too honest or something ridiculous like that.” 

Pacifica laughed and shook her head no. 

“Well, I’m gonna go unpack. Grunkle Ford can I still get downstairs the same way?” Ford nodded. 

“I’ll meet you down there. But hurry Dipper, I need these calculations perfect. “ Ford said before dramatically walking away. Pacifica rolled her eyes, used to Ford’s tendency to make everything seem like the end of the world. Dipper just smiled and quickly tossed Mabel her bag before heading to the bedroom. Ford had a bed downstairs, so Mabel would be in the attic and Dipper in Ford’s old bedroom. Mabel caught her bag easily and grinned at Stan and Pacifica before rushing upstairs to unpack. Pacifica shook her head, forgetting how intense being around both pairs of twins was. Stan laughed. 

“Come on kid, I’ve got a tour to lead in about fifteen minutes. Can you make sure Mabel knows what to do?” Stan said. 

“Yep, I’ve got it.” Pacifica assured him. Pacifica scrolled through various websites on her phone until Mabel came back downstairs. 

“Hey Pacifica!” She said. 

“Hey.” Pacifica stuttered. She was not prepared for her crush to have come back full force already. This was bad. “Um, I think Stan wanted me to show you what you’ll be doing around here this summer?” 

“Great!” Mabel said. Mabel looked almost the same as she had three years before, although she was now taller than Pacifica and didn’t have braces. Pacifica tried not to focus on how her smile was somehow even cuter without braces. 

“Um, so we’re supposed to sell stuff obviously. It’s fine if you manage to get people to pay more for stuff, but don’t let them negotiate down, Stan hates that.” Mabel nodded, paying close attention to Pacifica. Pacifica tried not to blush. “Wendy will be helping out this summer too, she’ll be here in a couple days, so it’ll probably be you and her trading shifts mostly. I might be helping Ford depending on the day. And that’s it pretty much.” Pacifica finished. 

“Great!” Mabel said, jumping up to sit on the counter. “How long have you been working here?” She said, leaning forward on her elbows. Pacifica slouched against the wall. 

“Two and a half years.” Mabel’s eyes widened. 

“Why are you working here? You’re rich.” Pacifica had also forgotten how direct Mabel was. 

“Yeah, well I wanted to earn some money on the side that my parents couldn’t do anything about.” Mabel shrugged happily accepting the explanation. 

“So does that mean you’ll be hanging out here a lot?” 

“Uh yeah, I mean, probably.” 

“That’s great! We can totally hang out a bunch this summer then!” Apparently Mabel had somehow forgotten how much a jerk Pacifica was when they were here last. 

“Really? You want to hang out with me?” Pacifica said. 

“Course I do Paz! It’ll be great, you and me and Grenda and Candy can have sleepovers and watch movies and “ Mabel started talking about all the great things they were going to do that summer. Pacifica stared at her in amazement. She had hung out with Grenda and Candy a couple times before, but she wasn’t sure how to react to this. Her crush was planning on spending a large part of the summer with her. Mabel finished detailing their summer plans and looked at Pacifica expectantly.

“That sounds great!” Pacifica said. “So, um,” Pacifica panicked, she didn’t know what to talk about, “what’ve you been doing?” Mabel beamed. 

“Actually I started boxing, I don’t know if Grunkle Stan told you that. I’m actually really good, it’s really fun.” Pacifica was annoyed that Stan hadn’t told her, but wasn’t too surprised. This was the same Mabel who constantly carried around a grappling hook gun the last summer she was here. 

“That sounds awesome.” Mabel grinned again. 

“Yeah there’s actually a competition thing this summer that I’m going to enter! You should come watch!” Hell yeah I’ll come watch, Pacifica thought. 

“Yeah, that’d be cool.” Pacifica said. She really needed to work on her flirting, oh my god usually she was much better than this. It wasn’t entirely her fault, she hadn’t had any practice flirting with girls. That was another reason she wanted to get away from her parents. Stan must’ve just finished up the tour, because a small group of people came into the shop all at once. Mabel hopped over the counter next to Pacifica. Pacifica managed to sell and up the price of quite a few items. She was kinda proud of it. Stan burst in after the last person had left. 

“Nice job kid, they spent a lot in here today. You can take you’re lunch break now if you want, there’s another tour at one okay?” Pacifica nodded, and jumped off the stool she’d been sitting on. “Mabel you can hang out here with me or go with Pacifica I don’t care.”   
“I’ll go with Pacifica.” Mabel said, and headed to the kitchen with Pacifica. Pacifica ate her lunch slowly, trying to avoid talking with Mabel. She didn’t want a semi-permanent blush after all. Mabel was busy happily reuniting with Waddles though, so she didn’t have to worry. 

“Waddles! I’ve missed you so much!” Mabel said, picking up the pig and spinning around. Pacifica frowned. Waddles was a lot bigger now, she was surprised Mabel could still pick him up. Especially so easily. Pacifica tried to look disgusted at the pig, but it was hard not to smile with Mabel looking so excited and cute. Wait cute? Damnit this crush was clearly going to be a problem. Pacifica finished her lunch and went back to work. After she finished for the day, she checked with Ford to see what they’d be doing the next day. Dipper and Ford were still talking about their calculations and theories for why Gravity Falls attracted so much weird stuff.

“Ford? Ford. Ford!” Ford finally turned around. 

“Sorry Pacifica. Do you need something?” Ford said looking preoccupied. 

“I was wondering if you needed any help tomorrow.” Ford glanced around at his work and nodded. 

“Yes, I believe we’ll be visiting the multi-bear again tomorrow, it would help to have another set of hands.” Dipper gave Pacifica a curious look. Pacifica ignored it and nodded. 

“I’ll be able to get here during the afternoon I think.” 

“Excellent, we’ll start after lunch then.” Ford said. Dipper waved goodbye as Pacifica left, which she took as a good sign. 

Pacifica helped ran the gift shop the next morning, and helped Ford and Dipper with the multi-bear that afternoon. Mabel ran the gift shop while she was gone, with Stan supervising. Apparently she did well enough that Pacifica could chose who’d she work for and when. Most afternoons she’d go with Ford and Dipper on explorations, and run the shop in the mornings, either with Mabel or Wendy. She got along really well with Mabel, when she wasn’t thinking too much about her crush. Dipper started talking to her more and explaining what they were doing. Ford tended to forget that not everyone could leap to the same conclusions he could, although he was much better at not thinking he was superior because of it. Then Mabel’s boxing tournament came around. The afternoon before Pacifica went out with Dipper and Ford to talk to the manotaurs again. They annoyed Pacifica to no end, but Ford seemed to deal with them just fine, so she and Dipper stayed outside the cave. 

“So, is Mabel any good at this boxing thing?” Pacifica hadn’t heard anything except that Mabel could box and Stan was so excited when he found out that he actually gave her a bonus.

“Oh yeah she’s really good. It’s kinda scary actually.” Dipper said nodding. 

“Really? But this is Mabel. She’s always covered in glitter and stickers. And her sweaters. Does she wear a sweater when she boxes?” Pacifica was trying to rectify her version of Mabel with champion boxer of Mabel. Dipper laughed. 

“Yeah it’s really surprising. Our parents were shocked when they found out she wanted to try boxing. I guess Grunkle Stan really rubbed of on her. But she’s really good. She won a couple tournaments back home as well.” Dipper said proudly. Pacifica was still trying to figure out how when Ford came back out, saying he’d gotten the information he needed and they headed back. 

The boxing tournament started at nine the next day and lasted until five. Surprisingly Stan closed the Mystery Shack for the day. When he’d announced it the night before, Dipper and Pacifica had given him weird looks. 

“What? Can’t a guy close his business for once?” Dipper shrugged and went back to beating Pacifica at Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons. Pacifica wasn’t sure how she got roped into playing it. 

Mabel’s first match was at ten. Pacifica got there about half an hour early. Dipper, Ford, Stan, Soos, and Wendy were already there. 

“Hey dude what’s up?” Wendy said, punching Pacifica in the shoulder. She shrugged. 

“Watching Mabel box I guess.” Wendy grinned. 

“Yeah dude, I managed to get to see one of her matches last year, it was awesome! I bet she could beat me.” Pacifica was surprised, Wendy considered herself an excellent boxer. “She’s really good dude, trust me.” Wendy said nodding. 

“Yeah she is. You’ll enjoy I promise.” Dipper said. Pacifica shrugged and sat next to Dipper, who ran commentary on the current match. Apparently he’d picked up a lot from watching Mabel’s because he kept using a lot of boxing terms. 

“Oh man, Mabel’s next dude!” Wendy said after the last match. Pacifica sat up. Mabel was going against some dude from Pacifica’s school. Dipper explained how it goes by weight class, and they did mixed classes, since there weren’t enough people for the whole tournament if they didn’t. Mabel bounced up and down outside of the ring, before pulling off her sweatshirt (one that read ‘sweat like a pig’ with an embroidered picture of Waddles on it) and climbing into the ring. Her hair was braided back. Pacifica swore the room raised at least ten degrees when Mabel got into the ring. She was wearing standard boxing gear, gloves, shorts, and tank top. All of it was pink and covered in glitter. The other guy looked like he was laughing at Mabel and her glitter-covered ensemble. Pacifica started turning bright red. Dipper nudged her. 

“Hey Pacifica you’re watching right?” he said. 

“Uh yeah. Yeah I’m definitely watching.” Pacifica was blushing hardcore, and she couldn’t stop it. In fairness, she hadn’t been prepared for this. Pacifica knew Mabel was really strong, but she didn’t realize how much muscle she had. Especially since Mabel wore sweaters all the time. But Mabel looked like she could fight anyone. Dear god Pacifica was doomed. She’d never be able to look at Mabel again without blushing. 

Mabel smiled happily at her opponent before popping in her mouth guard. The guy sneered at her. The referee checked to see they were both ready and blew his whistle. Mabel quickly stopped smiling and went serious in a second. It was terrifying. The guy was still laughing a little, and Pacifica could tell he wasn’t trying. Until Mabel got a nice right hook into his stomach in the first minute. The guy looked shocked. Pacifica was shocked as well. Some part of her brain remembered that this was the same Mabel who carried a grappling hook and regularly used it. Mabel’s opponent recovered and started a flurry of blows against Mabel, all of which missed or Mabel blocked. It was incredible. It didn’t look like Mabel was even trying. She was bouncing around the ring, ducking and weaving like a pro. Pacifica’s mouth dropped open as Mabel started hitting back. Suddenly the guy looked panicked, trying to block Mabel’s blows as best as he could. She was like a force of nature of something in the ring. 

“Enjoying the view huh?” Wendy said winking. Pacifica blushed more and quickly closed her mouth. Mabel was now landing almost all of her hits on her poor opponent. The ref called an end to the first round. Mabel went to her side of the ring and smiled over at the stands, waving at them. Dipper and Wendy waved back but Pacifica was still in shock. 

“Yeah that’s my Mabel.” Stan shouted. Ford smiled politely and started reading during the break. 

“You okay Pacifica? You haven’t said anything.” Dipper said. 

“I just wasn’t expecting that.” She said dumbly. Wendy laughed. 

“Yeah I know dude. It’s awesome, no one expects it. Man when I went to see her last year I was almost the same.” Wendy said. Pacifica nodded. 

“I just didn’t expect that at all. I mean, it’s Mabel! She’s usually so happy and jumpy and cute!” Wendy and Dipper gave each other a look at the last part. 

“Cute huh?” Wendy said. 

“Objectively cute yes.” Pacifica said quickly, trying to cover up her blush. “Oh look round two is starting.” Dipper and Wendy laughed a little and turned to watch. Mabel did just as well, if not better, in the second round. Her opponent had stopped underestimating her, but it wasn’t doing him much good. Mabel was just too fast. She won the second and third rounds easily. The fourth round went easily as well, with the guy getting tired. Mabel seemed perfectly fine, without a mark on her. The other guy was definitely going to have bruises tomorrow. Pacifica stopped being as shocked and quickly went into very impressed. Mabel was incredible. It was like she was dancing, not boxing. She even started smiling again in the fourth round. Mabel won the match and moved up the bracket. When she tried to hit gloves with the other guy, he shrugged her off got out of the ring. Mabel shrugged happily and jumped out the ring, pulling off her pink gloves and putting her sweater back on. 

They didn’t see Mabel again until after her third match, since they were within an hour of each other until then. The final didn’t start until four, so Mabel had more time to hang out with them. 

“Hey guys!” she said happily after her third (won) match. 

“That was great Mabel. I think you’ve gotten even better since the last time I saw you. “ Wendy said. 

“Yeah, you’re not even breaking a sweat now.” Dipper said. 

“Aw, thanks you guys.” Stan looked like he was genuinely holding back tears while Ford clapped her on the back and declared she had done an ‘excellent job’. Soos congratulated her as well. Mabel thanked them and turned to Pacifica. 

“What did you think?” she said. Mabel almost sounded nervous. 

“That was incredible!” Pacifica said. Mabel grinned widely and hugged her. 

“Thanks Paz, that means a lot coming from you! I’m glad you got to come.” Pacifica smiled again. 

“Wait, Paz?” Pacifica was confused. 

“Yeah, Paz. It’s your nickname!” Pacifica blushed. They wandered around and watched a few matches before Mabel had to leave again for the final match. She’d easily advanced into the finals, so if she won her last match, she’d be the tournament winner. 

“Wish me luck guys!” Mabel said. Dipper gave her hug. 

“Good luck dude.” Wendy said. 

“Yeah dude you’ll be great.” Soos said.

“Good luck.” Pacifica said. Mabel launched herself at Pacifica, forcing her into a hug. It wasn’t unwelcome though. As she pulled away, Mabel whispered so only Pacifica could hear, 

“Hey Paz if I get a hug and haven’t even won yet, does that mean I get a kiss if I win?” Pacifica turned bright red and attempted to cover it with coughing suddenly. When she had finished fake coughing Mabel was already gone. Dipper and Wendy were giving her knowing looks again. They got to their seats and watched as Mabel boxed her last round. 

Despite it being a guy who’d apparently won a few tournaments, Mabel easily outlasted and outboxed him. After the ref declared Mabel the winner of the match, Mabel turned toward Pacifica and winked. Pacifica blushed again. Did Mabel really just wink at her? Mabel was straight wasn’t she? Pacifica remembered how boy-crazy Mabel had been her first summer here. Oh my god she was still blushing. Stan took them all out for ice cream, after making sure Mabel did in fact get prize money for winning. Mabel had rolled her eyes and said she would cover it. For some reason Mabel seemed to brush against her a lot when they were getting ice cream. She also insisted that Pacifica had to try some of her ice cream and fed it to her. Pacifica was sure that she was still bright red just thinking about it. 

Wendy was running the gift shop the next morning, so Pacifica slept in until it was time to go out with Ford and Dipper. They ended up wandering around the woods for a while, apparently looking for clues although they didn’t find anything. 

“So, Dipper.” Pacifica said as they walked back. “What if, theoretically, I had a crush on someone in your family?” Dipper snorted. 

“I really hope it’s not Stan or Ford.” He said smirking. 

“Ugh, no. They’re like ancient Dipper that’s disgusting.” Dipper laughed. 

“Well, I dunno. I’m really hoping for your sake it’s not me, considering I’m really not into dating at all.” 

“Wait really?” Dipper shrugged. 

“Yeah I’m aromantic. Also ace, but that doesn’t come up as often.” 

“I thought you had a crush on Wendy.” Pacifica said. 

“I mean I thought I did. I just really wanted her to like me.” 

“Oh.” Dipper shrugged and smiled. 

“So I’m assuming the crush isn’t on me?” He said. 

“Well, let’s say hypothetically that I have a crush on Mabel.” Pacifica said. Dipper laughed again. 

“Hypothetically huh?” 

“Yes. Purely theoretical, what would I even do to get over it?” Dipper clearly wasn’t buying it. 

“Well, first of all, hypothetically, you should know that Mabel’s pan. And secondly, that I know nothing about this stuff, good luck figuring it out.” Dipper said. 

“Really? Mabel’s pan?” Pacifica said excited. She might have a chance then. A very slim chance, but a chance. Dipper rolled his eyes. 

“Yes really. I doubt she would object if you asked her out.” Pacifica had spaced off, trying to hide her excitement about Mabel liking girls as well. 

Paz was still distracted by that information the next morning. She barely managed to get people to buy stuff, let alone increase the price. 

“What’s the matter kid? Last week you got someone to pay triple the price on that thing.” Stan said. 

“What? Oh I’m just kinda distracted.” Stan shook his head. 

“Well, ya gotta get undistracted. What’s distracting you anyhow?” 

“Mabel.” Pacifica said blushing. 

“Mabel? She isn’t even here today, she’s hanging out with her friends. How’s she distracting you? Did she pour glitter on all the money again?” Stan said. 

“Um, well I don’ t think she’s doing it on purpose I just. Do you have any tips on how to flirt?” Pacifica said. Stan raised an eyebrow. 

“Course I do but what’s that got to do with Mabel?” he said. 

“I want to ask her out, but I don’t know if she likes me.” Stan looked confused for a second. 

“Wait, you like Mabel? Huh I didn’t even notice before. Try wearing an obnoxious amount of glitter, that’ll attract her attention.” Stan said smirking. Pacifica sighed. So much for asking Stan for advice. 

“I guess. But I want to actually know if she likes me, without getting everything covered in glitter.” 

“When did I become the guy people ask for flirting with girls advice jeez. Just be yourself or something kid. I gotta go, there’s another tour soon.” Pacifica nods as Stan leaves. 

 

“This is ridiculous!” Stan said, storming into the basement. 

“What?” Ford said turning around, “Have the undead come back?” 

“No Stanford. Somehow I got asked for girl advice! By Pacifica!” Ford looked confused. 

“Girl advice?” 

“Yeah girl advice. Pacifica wanted to know how to flirt with Mabel!” Ford’s confusion turned thoughtful. 

“Is that why they’re always blushing around each other? I’ve noticed that they seem to only do that around each other. I was formulating some theories but got distracted.” 

“Aha!” Stan said. “Got it! They’re practically together already if Mabel likes Pacifica as well. Maybe they just need a little push. Into a locked closet perhaps. Yeah that’ll work. I just gotta get Mabel’s friends in on the plan…” Stan wandered away still talking about his plan. 

“I don’t even know what’s happening in my house anymore.” Ford muttered, before turning back to his work. 

 

Stan somehow got ahold of Candy and Grenda within the next few days and convinced them they should help. Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica were going to have a sleepover. Dipper was also going to help. The first half of the sleepover went fine. They even got through a movie without any insanity. Then the lights went off. 

“Dipper! What’s happening?” Mabel yelled. 

“I’m not sure Mabel hold on I’m coming up the stairs now!” Dipper shouted. He moved until he was next to the closet. “I don’t have a flashlight, but I think there’s one downstairs, just follow my voice. “ Dipper said. He was standing next to the now open closet. Pacifica and Mabel moved closer to Dipper, Candy and Grenda behind them. When they got close enough to the closet, Dipper shouted, 

“Now!” Candy and Grenda pushed them in and locked it. Dipper flipped back on the lights.   
“Dipper! What the hell!” Pacifica shouted. She banged on the door. 

“Come on Dip-Dop I already came out of the closet once I don’t need to do it again!” Mabel said jokingly. 

“I haven’t even come out but it doesn’t need to be literal.” Pacifica muttered. Mabel blushed and laughed. Pacifica blushed and tried to not hit her head against the door. They banged on the door a couple more minutes. 

“Sorry guys you’re stuck in there.” Said Dipper. 

“Until when?” Pacifica asked. 

“Until you two talk about we talked about yesterday Paz.” 

“Ugh. I hate you.” Pacifica slumped down so she was sitting against the back of the closet, attempting to hide her face. It didn’t work since she was wearing a tank top. Mabel slid down next to her. 

“Soooo, what did you and my bro-bro talk about yesterday?” Mabel said. 

“Nothing. I don’t want to talk about it.” Pacifica tried to wish her blush away but it wasn’t going to work with Mabel this close looking this cute right now. 

“Okay. What do you wanna talk about?” Pacifica looked at Mabel oddly. “Well we’re gonna be stuck in here a while anyway we might as well talk. Plus we haven’t gotten to talk for a while.” 

“We’re stuck in a closet Mabel.” Mabel shrugged. 

“So? It’s not too bad. And Dipper will let us out in a couple hours at the latest, he’s not very good at being more stubborn than me.” Oh god a couple hours? Pacifica had to be in this closet with her crush this close for a couple hours and resist the urge to kiss her? Damn it Dipper. “I have my ipod even if you want to listen to music. I think I have headphones too, hang on.” Mabel leaned against Pacifica as she dug into her pockets to get her ipod and headphones. Pacifica closed her eyes and shivered a little as Mabel leaned against her. This was actual torture she was sure of it. 

“Here we go!” Mabel said happily, pulling out a tangled pair of headphones and a battered ipod that had been bedazzled as much as possible. Pacifica smiled, it was very Mabel.   
Pacifica shivered as Mabel leaned away. There was an air vent in the closet right above her, making it much colder. “Are you cold?” Mabel said concerned. 

“Just a little.” Pacifica said. 

“Well I can fix that! Here.” Mabel pulled off her sweater and handed it to Pacifica. 

“Um, but what if you get cold?” Pacifica said. 

“I’ll just cuddle with you silly.” Mabel said. And then she winked. Unless Pacifica imagined it. Maybe she imagined it. Pacifica pulled the sweater over her head. It was much warmer than she thought, and she wondered how Mabel wore them in summer. It also smelled like Mabel. Pacifica was going to have a hard time giving the sweater back. Mabel was busy untangling the headphones. 

“Here we go!” she said, finally getting them unknotted. She plugged them into the ipod and started one of her playlists. After a few songs, Pacifica started getting sleepy. The sweater was warm and Mabel was leaning against her just enough to make it feel like cuddling. Pacifica was almost tempted to tell Mabel about her crush, but she didn’t want to ruin it. She was warm and Mabel was cuddling with her, and Pacifica figured this was the best it was going to get. Then Mabel laid her head of Pacifica’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around her. Okay, Pacifica thought, it doesn’t get better than this. 

“Hey Paz, you still awake?” Mabel said softly. 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s good. Cause this song makes me think of you I wanted you to be awake still so you could hear it.” Mabel almost sounded embarrassed. Pacifica snuggled closer to Mabel as Mabel started the song. Pacifica smiled at the first lyrics. 

Jenny ,darling, you’re my best friend,

Mabel squeezed Pacifica a little tighter at the next line though. 

But there’s a few things that you don’t know of,  
Why I borrow your lipstick so often,   
I’m using your shirt as a pillow case. 

Mabel turned her face so she was now tucked against Pacifica’s shoulder as Pacifica processed the refrain.   
I wanna ruin our friendship,  
We should be lovers instead,  
I don’t know how to say this,  
‘Cause you’re really my dearest friend

Pacifica’s mouth dropped open. Mabel had said this song made her think of her. But that was impossible. Mabel started tracing circles on Pacifica’s arm. 

Jenny, darling, you’re my best friend,  
I’ve been doing bad things that you don’t know about,  
Stealing your stuff now and then,  
Nothing you’d miss but it means the world to me

I wanna ruin our friendship,  
We should be lovers instead,  
I don’t know how to say this,  
‘Cause you’re really my dearest friend  
I wanna ruin our friendship,  
We should be lovers instead,  
I don’t know how to say this,  
‘Cause you’re really my dearest friend

Pacifica froze. If Mabel though of her when she heard this, that meant she liked her right? That’s what it meant. It had to. Mabel was still tracing patterns on Pacifica’s hand. 

Jenny take my hand,  
‘Cause we are more than friends,  
I will follow you until the end,  
Jenny take my hand,  
I cannot pretend,  
Why I never like your new boyfriends,

Pacifica heard Mabel take a deep breath, before she tried holding Pacifica’s hand. Pacifica unfroze, and intertwined her fingers with Mabel’s. Mabel sighed and relaxed against Pacifica. Pacifica smiled and turned so she was facing Mabel. Mabel was blushing, but smiling hopefully up at Pacifica. Pacifica smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. Why didn’t I do this sooner? Pacifica thought. She was melting she was sure. She pulled away slightly. Mabel smiled and wrapped her other arm around Pacifica, pulling her closer easily. Oh my god how strong is she jeez Pacifica thought. Then Mabel kissed her. She pulled away slowly. 

“Hi.” Mabel said grinning. 

“Hey.” Pacifica said dazed. She was now sitting in Mabel’s lap, with Mabel’s arms around her, their hands still intertwined. Mabel was still smiling at her. 

“Paz, I think you probably got it from the song, but I have a crush on you.” Pacifica grinned.   
“I kinda figured it out when you kissed me.” Mabel blushed and Pacifica had to stop herself from kissing her again. 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Mabel asked. Pacifica nodded. 

“Yes.” She said, “Absolutely.” Mabel squealed happily and kissed her again. 

“Um, Mabel?” 

“Yeah Paz?”   
“Do you think they unlocked the door yet?” Mabel shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to get up yet to check.” Mabel wrapped her arms around Pacifica tighter. “And I don’t want you to get up yet either.” Pacifica smiled and relaxed. 

“Guess we’ll just find out later then.” Mabel smiled and picked up her ipod before leaning back. Pacifica moved so they were laying side by side. Mabel wrapped her arms around her and kissed her again. Pacifica fell asleep quickly. 

 

Dipper, Candy, and Grenda hadn’t unlocked the door yet. Dipper was determined to outlast his sister’s stubbornness this time but also wanted to give them some privacy. The three of them had ended up watching a Ducktective marathon until they all fell asleep. Dipper woke up the next morning, realized what time it was and raced upstairs. He opened the closet to see his sister and his best friend still wrapped up around each other, fast asleep. Dipper smiled and closed the door, keeping it unlocked this time. Thank god Stan had made them carry out his plan.


End file.
